


Haikyuu!! One-Shots/Reader

by girloftheglade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girloftheglade/pseuds/girloftheglade
Summary: A collection of one-shots that will be updated as new characters are added. This one-shot book will contain a good amount of third person fem!reader and Haikyuu!! characters, and some drabbles of antics between the best volleyball boys. Enjoy!





	1. Ennoshita Chikara/Reader: A Confession

Silence had the capability to be beautiful, serene: to help ease the mind and strengthen the soul. But as [Name] walked along the Miyagi streets with Ennoshita -- the boy she'd given her heart to without him even being aware -- silence, to her, was dreadfully deafening.

Ennoshita was his own sort of attractive force. He wasn't incredibly outspoken; leaning on the more shy and nervous side. He always remained hidden in the background to let the others around him shine. Why he never gave himself the chance puzzled -- and worried -- her.

He was far too talented to think so lowly of himself, to believe himself undeserving of praise, such as when he revealed to her that the team vouched for him to be the next captain whenever Daichi graduated. Shame was laced in his features as he stated that there was no way he had the ability to step in his place.

Spring began to sneak into Miyagi as quietly as the previous Winter had. The sweet air calmed her racing heart, and the chill of the breeze on her skin refreshed her mind. But it wasn't enough to completely calm her around Ennoshita. There was a yearning deep inside her heart that called for him and him alone. He was the one she so desperately wanted with every fiber of her being. But he'd never known. Not once had he ever caught her glances or the redness of her face when he complimented her, or the goosebumps that rippled down her arms when he touched her shoulder to comfort her. If only he'd allow her to do the same.

“[Name].”

His sudden break of silence startled her, and she met his eyes.

“I...I've been thinking about what the team said...about me becoming the next captain.”

“How do you feel about it?”

He let out a heavy sigh that he must have held in for a while. “I know I can't replace Daichi, but when he leaves, someone is going to have to lead this team; to keep them on their feet.”

She hummed in response as they continued their trek. In moments where he was willing to spill his thoughts, she found it best to stay silent.

“I don't think that right now I can do that, but, I'm willing to try to be serious about taking that position. Everyone agreed that they think I deserve that spot. I have to do what feels right with me.”

She gave a warm smile. [Name] couldn't help her ache to touch him, so she lightly placed her hand on his arm, and he held it out for her, lacing them together. “If they really believe in me, then...I won't let them down. I think it's time I actually try. Contrary to what everybody thinks, I don't want to stay in the dark forever.”

Their steps continued in sync along the evening streets. “I think it's wonderful you're doing what your heart is telling you. Don't hold yourself back.”

Ennoshita sneaked a glance down at [Name], who gazed out into the sunset with something in her eyes that he dared wonder was affection. She seemed rather relaxed around him lately, yet he'd noticed small mannerisms of hers that hadn't been there before. How her body shivered or flinched at his touch, or how when he spoke something sweet to her, her face would grow a beautiful rose and she'd shift her hidden smile to the floor. Ennoshita may have had a hard time seeing through people, but over time, he found [Name]’s gestures had begun to become quite clear to him. She'd been the one to help him back onto his feet to stand firmly on what called out to him, what ached in his body. And his love for her kindled a flame in the depths of his soul. He adored her, and his heart sang with a pleasant fury when she graced him with her presence. He loved her, and though he was terrified to ask if maybe she felt the same way, or just scared to get his feelings out, he'd had enough of running.

“[Name].”

Ennoshita stopped in his tracks as her eyes met his again. Those heavenly eyes that were even more grand than an angel's. His chest tightened, and suddenly his nerves gripped his body, but he refused to falter. This was his chance. He wouldn't screw it up. Not for her, or himself.

“[Name], there's something I want you to know.”

Ennoshita gently held her hands in his, feeling her shiver at his touch, but she didn't pull away this time. He closed his eyes and breathed, trying to gather his thoughts. “I...I'm so thankful that you're a part of our team. You've been such a great manager and friend to everyone. Especially me.”

Her cheeks grew with that lovely blush again, and when he smiled, her eyes grew wide, because he finally seemed to clearly notice. “You were the one to give me the courage to believe in myself, to believe I can do things that my fears say are impossible. And you've taught me that you have one chance to get things right. So this is me getting this right between us.”

Her breath hitched in her throat as he leaned in close. “[Name], I love you. So much.”

The words came straight from his heart, and they landed as swiftly as an arrow into hers. This was happening; the time had come where he'd regained his confidence to speak freely, and he'd trusted her that much that he gave her his heart -- vulnerable and afraid -- but very much full of love and kindness.

“Ennoshita,” she breathed, tears pooling in her eyes. Her fingertips brushed across his cheeks as his hands gently held her face. “I love you.”

He smiled through tears as she threw her arms around his neck and he pulled her lips to his. His hands rested comfortably on her waist as they shared a moment they'd been unsure would actually find them. But his courage had landed him there. He finally said the words, all because she’d given him the strength to.

He'd kissed her with all the love inside his body, and that was the moment, she'd found herself a part of his soul.

 


	2. Kuroo Tetsurou: Comfort in the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go punks some Kuroo fluff by someone that can't write good Haikyu!! one-shots for her life ;)

“Tetsu, I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m a lost cause.”

Kuroo let out a chuckle and shook his head as [Name] dropped her head onto his desk, groaning. “No pupil of mine is a lost cause! You can’t just give up so easily.”

“My brain feels like it’s going to explode.”

Kuroo eyed her for a while until she felt his eyes on her, and lifted her head and sighed. “You know I study hard in school! It’s just that...all this _technical_ stuff is hard for me to understand…”

Kuroo sent her a soft smile as he ruffled her hair. “I know. You’re more the artsy type. If someone tried to force me to be a technician when I’m clearly only interested in volleyball, I’d be feeling burned out, too.”

“Hnnng!!!”

“Hey, hey, calm down! Let’s take a break, alright?”

Kuroo took their homework from her hands and stacked it neatly into piles before sliding it to the edge of the desk. “Want something to snack on? I’m sure --”

A jarring boom of thunder cut him short, causing him and [Name] to jump in their seats. “Is it raining?” he wondered.

He walked to the window and stared out into the landscape, and sure enough, rain poured down from the heavens and began to flood the streets. “Man, it’s really coming down.”

“...Should I go ahead and go home?”

Kuroo spun towards her as he bit his lip in thought. “Uh...it’s really nasty out there. You wouldn’t even be able to make it to a train station without being soaked. You might get sick from it, too.”

She weighed her options for a minute before he gently took her hand and led her downstairs. “Let’s just wait it out for a while. It might clear up.”

[Name] stayed quiet as Kuroo held onto her gently, his hand so warm and secure. She was surprised -- Kuroo was actually quite affectionate and touchy, but he hid his hidden softer side away from his teammates. After all, someone had to keep them in shape while he maintained his strong captain persona.

“Mom, have you heard anything on TV about the weather?”

[Name] and Kuroo entered the kitchen, where his mother was preparing dinner for the family. “It looks like the weather is going to be pretty bad all night. [Name], you might want to stay over. You can go to school with Kuroo in the morning.”

“Uh, um -- I -- I couldn’t just -- “

His mother gave her a warm smile. “It’s all right. You’re a good girl, and I’m not sending you out into the rain to get a cold.”

Kuroo nudged her with a knowing grin. “What did I tell you?”

“Quiet, Tetsu.”

He just threw his head back in laughter. “You’re welcome.”

Her cheeks flushed pink as she thanked his mother, and dinner was finished soon enough. She was graciously welcomed to their table along with Kuroo’s father who had come home shortly after the meal was to be served. [Name] couldn’t help but feel so grateful and comfortable in their home.

 -

 “All right, we’d probably go to bed.”

[Name] nodded to Kuroo. They’d spent more time studying, though she still didn’t quite get the info through her head. Kuroo could see her frustration as she stood in the room pouting. He shook his head and sighed.

“Don’t sigh at me, Kuroo!”

Her eyes went wide as Kuroo pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her as he placed a lingering kiss to her head. “You’re doing just fine. Let yourself rest.”

Her cheeks flushed red in his embrace until he pulled away. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me, okay?”

“Wait, you’re staying down there on the couch?”

“Yep.”

“This is your house! I should stay down there.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I am _not_ letting my girlfriend sleep on the couch. You’re my guest, all right? Just go to sleep.”

He gave her another smile before grabbing a pillow and blanket and sauntering downstairs.

[Name] stood still in his room, staring at the empty doorway. “Tetsu...”

She finally closed the door and hesitantly crawled onto the bed. When she’d laid down, she used her arm to switch off the lamp, and the blanket of night enveloped her.

The sheets smelled faintly of Kuroo, and it was almost as if his warmth was still there. She snuggled closer to the middle of the bed, near where Kuroo liked to sleep, the imprint of his body barely noticeable, but still there. He was just so comforting. It wouldn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

Then thunder shook the room, and she bolted up out of the bed, balling her hands. Sure, staying over wasn’t too much of a problem for her. Any other day might have been better. But Kuroo had no idea that she hated rainstorms.

The rain pounded harder as the minutes ticked by. [Name] tried to bury herself deeper into the covers, but to no avail. Lightning flashed in her eyes, thunder splitting her eardrums. _I don’t like this...too much._

She pulled out her phone.

_Are you still awake?_

It took a few minutes for his response.

_I was asleep._

_I’m sorry…_

The phone buzzed again.

_It’s all right. Is something wrong? Do you need me?_

She pondered it for a moment. It was such a ridiculous fear...and she woke him up for that.

Finally she typed it.

_I hate rainstorms._

No response.

He’d probably drifted back off to sleep. That was fine. Waking him up for that was rude of her in the first place. What could he do to help anyways?

Then her door clicked open, and her eyes that had slowly adjusted to the dark made out the stark black hair and tall frame. Kuroo closed the door and to her surprise, climbed into the bed.

“Kuroo?”

He didn’t say anything, just settled into his spot.

“I’m sorry for -- “

Then his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest, his heartbeat in her ears. “Just sleep. I’m here.”

“But, I don’t want your parents to -- “

“They trust us. Plus, I’m not leaving you when you’re afraid. Not in a million years.”

[Name] melted into him, her hands clutching onto his shirt as she buried her head into his neck. “Tetsu,” she whispered, “You’re so stubborn.”

Kuroo gently rubbed her back, sighing when she snuggled closer to him. Her skin was so warm and soft, her light perfume also helping lull him to sleep. He couldn’t help himself but to place a chaste kiss on her temple. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she promised him.

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep tangled in each other’s arms, the presence of each other there more than enough comfort to get them through the rainy night.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does my mind always gravitate towards cuddly fictional boys and their significant others when it's raining outside??? It rained the other day and I've been beginning to really like Kuroo more as I'm reading the manga (the stage play clips are also a gem!), and it was just like??? Rain??? Kuroo fluff??? This is how my brain operates and I don't necessarily think it's on the best track but we're trying fam
> 
> Feel free to leave any requests! I'd love to hear them. :)


	3. Kuroo Tetsurou: Feline Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble inspired by TXT's song 'Cat & Dog', where Kuroo grows jealous over his cat stealing all of his girlfriend's attention.

_“I don’t wanna be just friends, it’s no coincidence it’s a kitty-incidence.”_

-

“Soooo cuteeeee~~~”

[Name] cooed at the cat purring happily in her lap as she gently stroked his head. Cats were her favorite animal, and she completely melted at the sight of one at one. [Name] was visiting Kuroo’s house at the time and enjoying some time with the furry companion, meanwhile Kuroo sulked in his desk chair, somehow abashed and infuriated that he was jealous over a _cat_.

“How long have you had him, Tetsu?”

“About two years now,” he answered coolly. There was no way he was letting her in on his jealousy. “Got him one day when I was walking home with Kenma. He was left in a box on the street in the rain. Kenma couldn’t take him home, so I decided to take him in and kept him.”

“That’s so sweet, Tetsu!”

Kuroo gave her a warm smile. Maybe this cat was stealing all her attention for now, but he loved his pet, too. He had fond memories of watching it grow. “He’s alright I guess. He’s playful but he also sneaks into my bed at night and scares the crap out of me.”

“Haunting your dreams, is he? This angel would never. Would you, sweet one~~~.”

That’s it. He _was_ jealous of a cat. Very jealous.

As [Name] nuzzled her face into the cat’s silky black fur and began to giggle as he purred and rubbed against her arms and face, Kuroo’s blood boiled and he stared down his pet. _She’s mine, you know._

“Is someone getting jealous?”

Kuroo snapped out of his glare, hiding his blush and scowling. “Not at all.”

“You are.”

“So what?”

[Name] giggled, the melodious sound which was Kuroo’s favorite echoing in his ears. She placed the cat gingerly on the ground, and he quickly scurried off to grab his food downstairs.

She tried so hard not to keep laughing at Kuroo, but the way he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows cracked her up. “Tetsu, come here.”

Kuroo looked at her open arms, but stayed still. “Come on. Are you mad at _me_ now? I was just petting him!”

“He was stealing all of your attention. Maybe you come just to see him.”

“This is the first time I’ve seen him, you doof!”

The two burst into laughter as Kuroo finally smiled again. “Come here,” she urged, and Kuroo finally left his chair and settled himself in her embrace. “You know you’ll always be the center of all my attention.”

“Yeah, I know. I just like being reminded.”

“Wipe that grin off your face!”

[Name] shook her head as she kissed his cheek, nuzzling her face into his neck. “You’re adorable when you’re jealous, really. But it’s not a good quality to have.”

“Well,” Kuroo answered with a playful grin, “when it means I get to have as much affection from you as I want, I’ll be jealous as often as I can.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is lowkey jarring to my ears lol but it has also grown on me??? I like the playful lyrics. My cat inspired this. He made me think of this song because he hasn't been giving me as much attention as he used to, but he's getting better after feeling icky, so. I'm glad he's okay. But wow, I didn't realize how much I missed my cat tailing me lol.
> 
> And I guess Kuroo is growing on me??? Like I just wrote about him??? The more I watch Haikyuu!! the more love I find for characters that I didn't pay as much attention to at first. Kuroo is just a needy and mischievous cat. Give him love and attention!!!


	4. Shirabu Kenjiro/Reader: A Little Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu comes home from practice feeling quite worn out, and his girlfriend is happy to help him relax, despite his refusals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? Oh my word, I think this one is my favorite so far??? I still don't know much about Shirabu, so I apologize if you think he's a bit too OOC, but I tried my best. It's hard writing about characters that don't often show soft sides like this. ;-; But I remember getting so excited seeing him in the Haikyuu!! Season 3 trailer AHAHAHa and everyone just talks about how he's just salt incarnated and like,,, maybe that's why I didn't get to know him too well? But I saw headcanons on Tumblr and I've had a soft spot for tsundere characters who are actually big softies lately. Leave me alone, I just like fluff! I really hope you enjoy what I've written! Thank you so much for your time, and please feel free to leave requests and a comment. I appreciate your support! <3

"Had a rough day today?"

Shirabu sighed as he flopped back onto his bed, squeezing his eyes shut. "Guess you could say that," he mumbled. He really would have rather kept his exhaustion to himself. Showing anything he deemed weakness, especially to his girlfriend, was something he loathed to do. But at that point in time, he was too exhausted to care anymore.

"I know you won't like me saying this, but you're working too hard, Kenjiro,” F/N spoke softly, Shirabu noticing the subtle worry in her tone. “You don’t need to tackle so much at once."

"I don't have a choice," he answered matter-of-factly. "I didn't get into Shiratorizawa with a sports scholarship. I have to maintain both my grades and volleyball. I don't have time to not do that."

F/N sighed at him. "You do have to do a lot. I understand that, but you're going overboard. Give yourself  _ some  _ time to relax, at least."

Shirabu simply groaned. He was too tired to argue.

He slowly sat up, but winced as he leaned over. F/N stretched out her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Are you all right, Kenjiro?"

"My back's just kinda sore. And my shoulders. Trying to train my muscles can make them ache."

"Well, Shiratorizawa does have rigorous training,” F/N noted. She sat there for a few moments thinking before she spoke again. “Let me help."

"Huh? I'll go take something for the pain --"

Shirabu blinked as she scooted behind him. "F/N, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to massage your shoulders and your back. It should help you naturally relieve the stress on your body."

Shirabu rolled his eyes, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "You don't need to do that --"

"I can, and I will. Now try to relax as much as you can."

He sighed, but went along with it. There was no fighting with her when she was determined, but since he also didn't see that side of her as much, he silently welcomed it. She had her way with her words with him sometimes. He wouldn't openly admit he liked that, though.

F/N placed her hands on his shoulders, and he shuddered a bit at her touch. He wasn't really accustomed to physical touch still. But she was trying to make him feel better, so he didn't want to stop her.

"It's gonna hurt for a bit, but you'll feel better. Trust me, okay?"

"Like I have a choice anyways?"

F/N shook her head and then she began to work her magic. Her fingers dug into his skin and made him wince, but she said it would hurt. 

"You're pretty tense, Kenjiro. I know it hurts, but breathe."

_ How am I supposed to breathe when the pressure feels like daggers on my muscles?  _ Still, Shirabu tried to take in slow, deep breaths. When she used her palms to apply pressure, he instantly groaned in pain. "Is this really supposed to make me feel better?!" he snapped.

"Just calm down. You're gonna hurt more if you don't."

He crossed his arms and silenced his mouth. Maybe he liked when she was strict with him; it was an interesting side of her. But in that moment, he didn't like that at all.

F/N continued to rub her hands against his shoulder blades, moving her way to his middle back, massaging all the areas that were tight under her fingertips. She kept quiet as she worked, and Shirabu focused on his breathing. It was true, he wasn’t used to touch. He didn’t think he particularly liked it much at all, which made his heart prick with guilt at times. If he was in a relationship, of course it was important for him to love and respect her and offer his full support, but he felt he should also prove himself to her with more than words. Sometimes he swore he saw a flicker of disappointment in her eyes when he brushed off a romantic advancement of hers. F/N had always been gracious and respectful of his space, but there were times she wanted to hold his hand or a press a kiss to his skin, and he often reacted with embarrassment or indifference. The few times she wordlessly asked for some attention, he still refused to give it to her unless it was on his terms and his terms only. Man, how selfish he must be.

But as F/N’s fingers pressed against his back, her touch somehow relieving the strains and aches, Shirabu began to melt into her touch. She didn’t bring him any pain. All she brought him was relief, relief that he’d desperately needed.

_ “Kenjiro, you seem quite stressed. Were your exams hard? Here, just relax. I’ll get you something for your headache. You just need to rest.” _

_ She just wanted him to rest. How hard of a request was that? And how selfless and kind? _

Soon enough, Shirabu realized he wasn't in pain anymore. Now he was more relaxed. He was able to breathe clearer, his pounding head stilling. She was working magic.

"Are you all right, Kenjiro?"

"I don't know how you're doing that, but it feels nice," he sighed with a smile. 

"No more pain?"

"None."

F/N hummed happily in response, massaging his shoulders and around his neck for a few more moments before she finished. "There you go. See? Told you it would make you feel better."

"Yeah,” Shirabu answered, his cheeks flushed. But... _ you’re _ really the one thing that made me feel better.”

He hid his reddened face from her view. F/N grinned at his reaction, and pulled him towards her. "You're adorable, Kenjiro."

He didn't even have the time to object when her fingers brushed his bangs away from his eyes and she pressed a ginger kiss to his forehead. Stars were in his eyes as he gazed at her. It wasn't fair. She shouldn't be able to make him melt so easily!

"I'm sorry. I just had to,” she laughed, but ducked her head.

"Don't be sorry," he answered quietly. F/N quietly gasped when Shirabu pulled her flush against his chest, silence enveloping them.

"K-Kenjiro?"

"I know I'm not good at this whole physical affection thing, but every time I get it from you, it always seems to lift up my spirits."

"You're being so honest today," F/N spoke softly.

"What? Is that a problem?" A small snap in his tone returned, and she giggled.

"Yep. You're gonna be just fine."

Shirabu sighed again but still held F/N in his arms. "I'm really grateful to have you, you know? Even if I don't always say it out loud."

F/N's eyes flew wide open as Shirabu smoothed back her hair and pressed a kiss to her neck. "...love you," he mumbled into her.

She wanted to explode right then and there. This was a rare moment, and she wanted to cherish it as much as she could. 

"I love you, Kenjiro."

He sighed contentedly against her skin.

"Want to watch something for a bit? You're quite tired. Get some rest if you can."

"Don't make me move…" he mumbled, which made F/N giggle.

"All right, Needy. At least let me grab the blanket."

As F/N pulled the blanket near them, Shirabu collapsed on the bed, pulling her with him as they both shared light laughter.

"You're not gonna let me go, are you?"

"No."

F/N covered the two of them with his blanket as she snuggled into his arms. His warmth, his even breaths against her skin.

Kenjiro could have stayed there forever. Soon, he began to drift off to sleep, thinking that maybe giving himself some time to relax really wouldn't be so bad after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Sawamura Daichi/Reader: Did You Just Kiss Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a Tumblr dialogue prompt; Daichi takes the reader completely by surprise.

Maybe she wasn't good at reading the room. Perhaps she wasn't great at noticing someone else's feelings and something foreign lingering in the atmosphere. But she was the one who wasn't supposed to be the dolt to those things! And in that moment, she clearly was!

Her breath caught in her throat as Karasuno's captain leaned in and pressed the most spine-chilling kiss against her lips, the contact only lasting a moment but leaving her breathless. When he pulled away, her limbs trembled and her face flushed red, stammers leaving her mouth as she tried to piece everything together.

"Did you just...kiss me?"

She expected Daichi to freak out as he normally did when he thought he screwed up. That was very much a Daichi thing to do. Maybe on the court he filled himself with confidence, but in actuality, he found himself susceptible to second-guessing and caution. He had his own sort of weakness that he rarely showed, but came apparent around her. 

Instead of stuttering out apologies, he averted his dark brown eyes to the ground, a blush of his own on his cheeks. "Yes," he uttered, before his eyes flickered back to hers. "Was I not supposed to?"

Her heart jumped in her chest, _thump thump_ ing against her ribs. Such an honest question.

He was absolutely serious. 

Calm. Collected. Respectful and asking. But _he_ read the room. She must have looked at him with a certain fond gesture in her eyes that she didn't notice she wore. Maybe he felt the gentle nonchalant brushes of her fingers against his own, or felt her pulse race in her veins. She didn't know. It wasn't like she was opposed at all. It wasn't a mystery that she'd grown so much affection for him, but…how long did it take her to notice just exactly how she felt?

She leaned in and placed her hands on his shoulders, rose red color on her cheeks. "I don't know, but could you do it again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written for Daichi!!! AAA!!! GIVE HIM LOVE!!!!!
> 
> This was based off the prompt of "Did you just kiss me?" "Was I not supposed to?" I wanted to write it for a character I've never written for before, so here you go Crow Dad. You're doing great sweetie. This just made me really really love you.
> 
> Please feel free to leave requests! And I really appreciate your thoughts!!! All your comments are read and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading about such good boys that I wish I could do justice to. :)


	6. Kageyama Tobio x Reader: Pain and Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (First posted on Tumblr: girloftheglade) 
> 
> Kageyama dotes on his girlfriend who gets hit by a stray volleyball. That's the summary. That's literally it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing for Kageyama!!! I hope you enjoy it. To be honest, it's kind of fun to write a character that can go kinda haywire, but bless Tobio, he won't get really angry and make his girlfriend upset. Get yoself a Tobio.

On a late summer afternoon, Kageyama Tobio stood with his back against the wall of Karasuno’s gym, drinking his milk box in content. On the team’s occasional breaks that happened more frequently in the warmer months, he always, without fail, sauntered over to the vending machines to grab his favorite drink. Even though Tsukishima would scowl at him and ask what normal human being drank milk on a hot day, it became a habit for him. Besides, at least he wouldn’t have to look at Tsukishima’s face for a few minutes.

Hinata was too busy ignoring Daichi and Coach Ukai’s words to take a break as he continued to spike the ball over the net, made apparent by the slams of it against the court and Hinata’s “gwah”s and “whoosh”es. Kageyama shook his head, but eventually let his mind wander. Though the day was hot, the sky was clear, and the air was fresh. All that and his milk were enough to make him feel at ease.

However, his musings went silent as a shriek rang in his ears. Not just one of his team’s shrieks. 

_His girlfriend’s._

“[Name]!” Kageyama yelled as he sprinted towards her, the milk box hitting the concrete behind him. She lay on the ground next to the gym’s entrance cradling her head and groaning. “What happened?!”

He lowered himself to his knees and held his arms out for her to hold onto. “I think a stray volleyball slammed against my head…” [Name] managed to mumble.

It didn’t take any further words to cause him to act. His gaze hardened as he answered her. “Stay still for a minute. I’ll be right back.”

[Name] knew what was coming without him even uttering another word.

“Tobio, don’t!”

The whole gym was frozen in panic partly because of [Name]’s sudden injury and partly because Kageyama walked into the gym with nothing but a silent fury burning on his face.

He didn’t ask any questions as he directed his steps at Hinata. “K-Kageyama?” Hinata stammered.

The setter kept his lips in a tight line. 

“I-I didn’t hit, [Name]! I swear!”

“Don’t lie to me!” Kageyama barked. “You were the only one playing while everyone else was resting! You think I’m stupid enough to not hear you “gwah”ing in here?!”

“I didn’t--I--um--please d-d-on’t--kill me!!! Kageyama!!!”

“KAGEYAMA, WAIT!”

Right as Kageyama was mere inches from Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya’s exclamation stopped him. “What?” he seethed.

“Um...Shoyou didn’t...hit...her…”

“Yeah,” Tanaka said. “Nishinoya-san and I...accidentally hit the ball in her direction.”

The gym went silent.

"Kageyama…?"

Daichi and Sugawara shot each other a worried look. "Kageyama, it was an accident," the captain assured. "They didn't mean any harm to [Name]. Shouldn't you be making sure she's okay?"

Kageyama slowly turned away from Hinata who trembled as if he'd seen his life flash before his eyes. The team could only watch on as Kageyama's eyes locked onto the responsible party. Once he was riled up, there was no way he could be stopped.

"Hey, let's think this through," Sugawara calmed. "Is [Name] all right? Where exactly did she get hit?"

But their prodigy setter kept silent, approaching Nishinoya and Tanaka like a crow ready to devour the remains of its prey.

"Hey, man, we said it was an accident!"

"Ryu's right! We didn't mean it --"

"Tell me why that ball hit her," Kageyama demanded as he came to a stop, his gaze stone-cold.

"...We were trying to impress Kiyoko-san."

"Ryu and I had been working on a move...but it didn't go as we planned and the ball hit [Name]'s head."

Kageyama's eyes narrowed as his hands clenched at his sides. Someone's death was inevitable.

"Man, please don't kill us! Please--!"

The two shrieked as Kageyama grabbed their shirt collars. "Be careful of where that ball ends up, or worse is going to happen to both of you."

Then he retreated without another word.

“Holy crap,” Tanaka breathed. “I actually thought we were gonna die.”

“The King let his idiot subjects off the hook this time,” Tsukishima replied coolly, Yamaguchi stifling his laughter.

“Oy, what are you laughing at?! Our lives were on the line!”

“The fact that he was willing to spare you just shows how much Kageyama has [Name]’s interests in mind,” Daichi answered.

“Huh?”  
“You know [Name] doesn’t like resorting to violence,” Sugawara said. “So Kageyama held himself back even though he was angry, because he didn’t want to upset her. You’re lucky he has her to be his impulse control.”

“Yeah…” the two answered.

“I guess Kageyama really has had a soft side to him all this time,” Daichi laughed with a hand on his hip. “Who would’ve guessed?”

“[Name] really is something.”

 

-

 

“Hold on, I’ll take you to the nurse’s office to get some ice.”

[Name] tried to stand, but Kageyama shuffled over and grabbed her arm. “What are you doing? You just got hit in the head!”

“I did, but I’m not _dying,_ Tobio.”

“You can’t walk over there like that.”

“Well, do you expect me to grow wings and fly over there--”

She halted her words when she watched Kageyama crouch on the ground beside her. When she stared at him, clearly confused, he simply answered, “Get on.”

“What?”

“Get on, I’ll carry you.”

“You’ll--Tobio!”

“What?”

“You can’t give me a piggyback ride to the nurse’s office!”

“Huh? Why are you refusing my help? Do you want me to leave you here holding your head?!”

“No, I just--”

“Why are you not cooperating--” 

Kageyama silenced as he caught a glimpse of her rose-tinged cheeks. He bit his lip. “Oh...you’re embarrassed to go like that.”

“Oh, Tobio, I don’t mean it like that!” [Name]’s lips frowned at the sight of Kageyama avoiding her gaze, shame in his features. “I’m not embarrassed of you, I just...it just kind of makes my heart pound...and I don’t think I can look you in the eyes when I feel this way…”

Before she had time to object, Kageyama pulled her next to him and tucked his arms under her legs, hoisting himself to his feet. She shrieked and hurriedly clung to his shoulders, which resulted in a precious laugh out of Kageyama’s mouth.

[Name]’s face grew hotter at his sweet expression. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna let you fall. Let’s just get you fixed up, all right?”

She hummed in response before he adjusted his hold on her and started his trek. [Name] took the time to simply observe him. How some strands of his hair had grown long enough to start to cover his eyes. How his eyebrows knit together when he was determined and concerned. How he had a habit of scrunching his nose. She knew he didn’t have to do this for her, but Kageyama was a genuinely sweet person. People might describe him as a type of tsundere, but she knew sometimes his passion to excel clouded his perception. Tobio was much more than everyone painted him out to be.

“Thanks for taking care of me, Tobio,” [Name] whispered as she leaned against his head, her breath tickling his ears. “I’m sorry I’m making you miss practice.”

“It’s not a problem,” Kageyama answered. “Volleyball is important to me, but so are you. I’m not going to prioritize that over you.”

Tears formed in her eyes. “Is that a promise?”

“It’s a promise.”  
[Name] smiled as she ran her hands through his hair. She closed her eyes in content, and any trace of pain she’d once had faded away.


	7. Oikawa Tooru/Reader: My Trust is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one of Oikawa's best friends finds him shattered over his recent breakup, she reminds him there are reasons to keep going, and that through everything, she will never leave his side. (Originally posted on my Tumblr: girloftheglade)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'ALL I wrote this for Oikawa's birthday this year and ashdadhdaksdask like me??? Writing ANGST??? BUT WITH A BIT OF FLU FF???? THIS IS SOMETHING I CAN GET BEHIND.
> 
> I decided to try to go for more of a platonic one shot this time. This isn't to say reader and Oikawa never get together, but maybe these are the beginnings of feelings that will show themselves??? I just kinda wanted to write Oikawa having a girl best friend, and my heart. is. full. They definitely DO become a thing. A girl/the reader/you/ whATEVER OR WHOEVER this good and pure and devoted to her friend cannot NOT be with Oikawa who is as devoted to her. :,) I hope you enjoy! I'm open to any requests and suggestions, just be sure to keep them appropriate if you do request. Much love! <3

_“You always smile like you’re about to cry.”_

* * *

Slams of a volleyball against the court’s floors bounced off the walls, the only sound that broke the chilling silence. The thumps of shoes hitting the ground, the smack of a hand against the ball as it sailed onto the floor again, over and over. Smack, thump, cracking the silence.

“Oikawa.”

Oikawa halted midway into his jump serve, turning his head in surprise. “[Name]?”

“You’re going to injure yourself from practicing too much.”

Oikawa huffed and turned his head away from her as she approached him. “You sound like Iwa-chan.”

“If that means that you think I’m overbearing just because I’m looking out for my friend, then that’s fine.”

“I’m fine,” he mumbled. [Name] shook her head at him, sighing. 

Oikawa took the volleyball in his hands again, stepping across the court as he readied himself for the jump. _Focus,_ he willed himself. _Give it all your concentration. Hit it. Hit it until…_

_It breaks._

He fumbled the serve as his hands missed the ball and he landed awkwardly, his ankle swelling with a sudden burst of pain.

She didn’t say anything. Oikawa had to breathe to lessen the pain as he picked up the ball again. He trained his eyes on it. He didn’t want to give it up…

“I know she broke up with you.”

The words were like needles piercing his ears. Oikawa’s face twisted, but not just in disgust. 

“Iwaizumi told me. And I’ve heard some word around the school, but mainly just from your fangirls being glad Seijoh’s captain is single again.”

“Let them be glad,” he snapped.

[Name] eyed him as his gaze turned hard, teeth gritted. “Let them be happy. Let them think it’s fair, but it’s not fair to me.”

“Because…”

“Because I gave her everything I had, but she was upset I had something else I also loved in my life.”

[Name] tried to hold in her tears as she listened to the pain in his strained voice, and how he was trying so desperately to not let himself fall apart, especially in front of her. Because Oikawa Tooru was strong. He was the infamous captain of a powerhouse school. Because no one could bring him down.

But here in front of her was an Oikawa Tooru that was gradually breaking down because he was hurt and confused; because he had hope in a girl and she shattered it. All because she couldn’t accept him for all he was and everything he devoted himself to. Even though he’d clearly loved her.

“You know girls like that aren’t worth your time.”

“What would you know?!” he snapped.

“I just know that you should find somebody that truly loves you for who you are and wouldn’t break things off because of some jealousy over a _sport_.”

Oikawa winced, his brows furrowing. Her words probably stung, but he was hearing everything he needed to hear.

“Are you going to let her break you down? Are you going to let her hurt you, even though she was supposed to be aware of the hard work and dedication that goes into playing volleyball? That it isn’t easy to become the captain of Seijoh, one of the elite powerhouses? Was she really in love with you from the start, or was she a lucky girl that simply thought you were cute and ended up being able to woo you while everyone else wanted you? Was she happy she got you and all your fangirls were jealous because they didn’t have you? Were her intentions really so shallow, or maybe she let her ignorance shadow any actual respect for you? Do you think she’s worth your time?”

“You wouldn’t understand…” Oikawa whispered. 

“I don’t have to. I just know what things should and shouldn’t happen. And you don’t deserve someone who doesn’t support you in everything that tugs at your heart. You need a girl to propel you forwards, not backwards two steps again.”

He continued to stare down at the ball in silence. He let [Name] take the ball from his hands and place it onto the floor. “You deserve better, Tooru...I’m sorry she hurt you.”

[Name] let out a sigh as she hung her own head. “It hurts me to see you in pain, too, you know?”

Oikawa bit his lip and clenched his hands. “I know.”

“You always smile like you’re about to cry. You don’t have to fake how you feel.”

“This is the only way I know how to keep going some days, [Name]. I can’t let my guard down for a second. Not in front of all of them.”

“It’s okay every once in a while.” She gave him a soft smile as she reached up and touched his cheek, Oikawa raising his head at her contact. “I won’t take your trust to show your vulnerability in front of me for granted. Anything you say I keep between us. Besides, you’re still human, and you can’t punish yourself for needing to feel like one sometimes.”

His cheeks blossomed a soft shade of red as he watched her eyes that sparkled with kindness and innocence. “You don’t have to fake it in front of me. We’re friends, aren’t we? So lean on me. And trust me.”

He tilted his head down, closing his eyes as he tried to breathe through his pain and replay [Name]’s promises in his head. “You’re not going to go through this alone, Tooru. So trust in me.”

He nodded against her touch.

_My trust is yours._

**Author's Note:**

> ahem ENNOSHITA CHIKARA IS THE PUREST BOY 
> 
> I've never published Haikyuu!! one-shots in my life...including ones with an insert of sorts. I really hope I did him justice because my worst nightmare is making characters OUT of character. I don't know a lot about Ennoshita, but I really fell in love with him when watching Haikyuu!! through a second time and like,,, dude I need more content (trying to catch up on the manga aaa).
> 
> Feel free to leave requests for just Haikyuu!! boys interactions or a reader insert (which I prefer to keep in third person). I won't do anything provocative yA CRAZIES. I will write all the fluff and angst and absolute meme-filled content, however, even if the angst might kill me.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
